


cross our white memories

by lovelcce



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, alex i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/lovelcce
Summary: "And her father… well, he wouldn’t be coming back. The horse had made sure of that."
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s) & Original D&D Character(s), Presphyra Xyrhana & Taaka
Kudos: 2





	cross our white memories

Presphyra had always assumed it would become easier to sleep, after. Her mother was long dead. Torzorwyn even longer. And her father… well, he wouldn’t be coming back. The horse had made sure of that. And sweet Nericaryn was hopefully more at peace than Presphyra was. The new elected ruler, a surprisingly eloquent dog by the name of Bunny, had offered her sister a place in the castle they grew up in. At least until the youngest Princess was able to support herself. An end to a long reign of the Xyrhana line. That was probably for the best. 

_ Or maybe not an end _ , Presphyra thought, running her hands through the hair of her daughter.  _ A new beginning.  _

She’d wondered occasionally, how to explain the history of the family she’d partially inherited. But then, Cantu was probably better suited to give the child an extended family. And when a time came when their small mismatched home of adventurers parted ways, Presphyra had no doubts that Cantu or Trent, maybe even Giga, would take her daughter with them. For as much love she held in her heart for the small goblin child, Presphyra would never be a suitable parent on her own. 

Instead, she’d bask in these moments of insomnia. When their two dogs would curl around the child, a pile of fur and tails and warmth. And Presphyra would wait, until the morning light would peak through the clouds across the company. When Smogg would wake to cook breakfast with a grumble, and the thumping of Konkrete’s tail gave away his still closed eyes. 

No, sleep would stay in the distance, but Presphyra could not blame it. Not when these moments would be hers to treasure, when they inevitably slipped through her fingers like everyone before them.


End file.
